


Smells Like Heaven

by AceOnIce



Series: WINGO fics [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Meetings, First Time, M/M, Malec Discord Server WINGO, Omega Alec Lightwood, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: Alec catches the scent of an Alpha unlike anything he's smelled before and he's desperate to know more.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: WINGO fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701433
Comments: 39
Kudos: 536
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories, Wingo Summer





	Smells Like Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Pure smut.
> 
> For the Wingo square: secret wings.

The first time Alec smells it is in a club. Pandemonium, to be exact. 

He barely registers it at first, focused entirely on the mission at hand and keeping his sister and parabatai safe. It's only after the demon is killed and his clothes stained with ichor that he notices the scent; like wood and spice and sex. It's a distinctly Alpha smell, but it's so enticing it makes a shudder ripple through him, his wings tugging to be released, his mouth watering. 

Alec glances around, attempting to find the source of the smell, but the club is packed and then Jace is being attacked by a second demon. Alec is forced to refocus on the problem in front of them. 

The memory of the enticing scent lingers in his mind much longer, prominent in his mind when he lets his wings out that night and imagines being wrapped up in the smell. 

Alec has almost forgotten the smell, or at least the specifics of just how inviting it was, when he finds it again.

He’s just taken down a Circle member with a shot through the chest and the help of a warlock finishing him off. He mutters a “well done” before he takes in a breath and freezes, overcome by the smell. It’s everywhere, strong enough to have Alec half-hard in his jeans. His wings fight to break free of their glamour, but he pushes them down, focused on the warlock in front of him. 

The warlock saying, “more like medium rare,” his voice melodic and almost as enticing as his smell. Alec doesn’t even register the meat pun, too busy trying to inhale more of the addicting scent while keeping his wings under control. On top of that, his brain is trying to comprehend that the warlock is the only potential source of the smell. And when he turns around... he’s beautiful. 

Alec knows who Magnus Bane is, of course he does, he was briefed before they left, but the pictures simply don’t do him justice. From his perfectly styled hair to the dark lines around his eyes to his shimmery skin-tight clothing, every inch of him is perfect. Alec instantly wants to get his mouth _everywhere_ on Magnus. 

Magnus seems to feel the same way if his quiet look of awe is anything to go by. His eyes are roving over Alec’s body, nostrils twitching as he breathes in Alec's scent.

“We, we should-” Alec struggles to keep his thoughts clear, having to work overtime to form words. “We...” 

“Should get back to the party?” Magnus guesses, stepping towards him. 

“Yeah.” Alec makes the mistake of breathing in. He can smell the arousal making Magnus’ powerful scent that much sharper. Instinctually, he tilts his head in submission, a silent plea that he didn’t deliberately make. He's never been tempted to submit in the way he now finds himself _wanting_ to. 

Magnus clearly notices the movement, hungry eyes falling to the deflect rune on Alec’s neck. He steps closer, again, but this time Alec steps back. 

The need to rejoin the party. They need to get back. He needs to keep his head clear enough to act like a normal person.

He starts to turn, forcing down every instinctual primal urge to stay, to flare his wings, to beg for Magnus to cover him in that delicious scent. He wants to beg the alpha to be his alpha, to mark him, to take him. 

Before Alec can fully turn away, Magnus’ hand wraps around his arm, tugging him back. It’s all Alec can do to not jump him right there, especially when he sees the way Magnus’ pupils are blown wide, his plush lips slightly agape. His long fingers are wrapped around Alec’s wrist and the simple touch is doing things to him that the Shadowhunter doesn’t want to admit. He can’t help but imagine how those fingers would feel dragging through his hair, wrapped around his dick, pressing into his hole. 

Or, perhaps, wrapping around his wrist like this, but holding both his hands hostage while Magnus fucks into him, taking what he wants- and Alec has to cut his thoughts off there before he gets fully hard. 

“I have been waiting,” Magnus says, breathing hard, stepping in again, “for centuries to meet you.” He closes the distance between them and presses their bodies together, a solid, warm pressure against him. “If you think I’m going to let you go so soon, you are sorely mistaken.” 

Alec shivers at the words, leaning into the touch when Magnus’ hand moves to his face, caressing his cheek. With Magnus’ hand so close to his face, he can breathe in the alpha’s smell with every breath, nudging closer to his wrist to get more of it. 

“What’s your name pretty omega?” 

The words, combined with the commanding tone, have Alec keening. He has to double his efforts at keeping his wings under wraps when they just want to escape and curl around Magnus, pull him in, keep him. 

Alec wets his lips, prepares to answer, when Jace appears at the end of the hall, “Alec! What are you doing? We need to move.” 

Magnus whips his head around to growl at Jace; a beta with a slightly too alpha smell. A perceived threat. Alec tries to take a steadying breath, but all he can smell is Magnus, scent heady with possessiveness. He glances at Jace. “Get everyone out.” 

“Alec-” Jace hesitates and another growl rips through Magnus. Alec can feel the vibrations in his chest, pressed against his own. The sound goes straight to Alec’s dick.

“Now!” Alec snaps. He may be an omega, but he’s also a _leader_. And right now, he’s trying to protect Jace from pissing off his Alpha- no, not his, not yet. 

“Is that, are you...?” Jace takes a step back, but he’s still staring at them. 

Magnus presses his face to Alec’s neck, his hands moving to curl around Alec’s hips, digging into the fabric of his shirt. Alec gets the sense that he’s trying very hard not to attack Jace right now. 

“Jace, I swear to the Angel, if you value your life at all, you’ll leave. Right now. We’ll talk later.” 

“Fine,” Jace grumbles, turning to go. Alec refocuses on Magnus who is very clearly scent-marking him. 

“Mine.” Magnus’ voice is somewhere between a growl and a murmur, spoken against Alec’s neck. 

Alec’s eyes fall closed for the briefest moment, utterly submitting to the alpha before remembering _everything else._ He groans and pushes at Magnus’ shoulders. 

Magnus stumbles away, eyes wide and filled with hurt. “Alexander?” 

“Need to make sure everyone’s safe, that they’ve left,” Alec manages to say. 

For a second Magnus simply stares at him and Alec is about two seconds away from saying ‘screw it’ and diving in to finally taste Magnus’ lips. 

But Magnus nods, a jerky movement, and stalks down the hallway. He moves with a kind of power and grace that leaves Alec breathless. He adjusts his pants, hoping to hide his erection, and prays for the strength to wait until they are truly alone to beg Magnus to take him. 

They do a quick scan of the loft to confirm there are no stragglers and then Magnus is backing him into a wall, nibbling at his neck. “Where were we?” 

Alec groans, finally allowing himself to reach up and grab the lapels of Magnus’ jacket, pulling him closer, pressing their bodies together from hip to chest. He rolls his hips against Magnus’ and whines at the sensation of their clothed dicks dragging together. He consciously tilts his head this time, wanting to submit to Magnus, wanting anything the alpha will give him. 

“Please,” the plea breaks through his lips. “Please _alpha.”_

Magnus groans, nipping at his earlobe. “What do you want pretty boy? Lovely omega.” 

Alec chokes on his words. “Everything. Anything. You.” 

Magnus growls, but it's a low, unaggressive sound, more like a purr, before he tangles his fingers in the hair at the nape of Alec’s neck and crashes their lips together. He licks into Alec’s mouth and Alec melts, going weak in Magnus’ hold, just trying to get closer. Only a shard of concentration is left, dedicated to keeping his wings hidden. 

Magnus bites Alec’s bottom lip, hard, before pulling back slightly. “We should take this to my room.” 

Alec whimpers because a very large part of him wants Magnus to take him right there, push him against the hardwood floor, drive into him, fuck him hard enough that Alec’s knees bruise against the flooring. He feels slick dripping from his hole. “How... How far?” 

Magnus noses along his neck, his hands brushing over Alec’s ass, moving down to his thighs and suddenly Alec is airborne. He jolts, throwing his arms around Magnus’ shoulders, tying his legs around Magnus’ waist as he realizes Magnus has picked him up and is carrying him to the bedroom. 

Alec groans, his wings begging for escape, his cock leaking precome in his jeans. He’s not a small person. _He knows this._ He’s taller even than Magnus and heavy, but Magnus doesn’t seem to mind, effortless in the way he carries him. The easy display of strength turns Alec on more than he could've imagined. 

Alec’s back hits soft bedding and seconds later Magnus is hovering over him. He captures Alec’s lips again, asserting his dominance by fucking his tongue into Alec’s mouth as his hands tug at Alec’s jacket. Alec feels a spark of magic in the air and suddenly Magnus’ hands are on his skin, his shirt and jacket nowhere to be seen. Magnus pulls back, looking slightly confused by his own magic. And _that,_ the knowledge that Magnus is so powerful and so out of control just from kissing Alec? That does him in. His control snaps and his wings materialize, spreading out over the bed, the ends of them hanging over the edges. 

Magnus’ eyes go wide as he studies the sudden addition to Alec’s body. Alec feels his blood runs cold as Magnus studies the navy feathers. It’s rare, but not unheard of for Nephilim to have wings, but they’re meant to be top secret. Downworlders, especially, aren’t supposed to know about them for fear that they'll hunt the wings as trophies the way some Shadowhunters had gone after them for their warlock marks and fangs. 

Alec’s wings flutter as fear settles in his gut. He knows he should force them away, should make a run for it, should report himself to the Clave. After all, there’s no way Magnus is still going to want him after the blatant display of his race. A race that had hunted and persecuted and tortured Downworlders for centuries. But he can’t move. For once, fear has paralyzed him instead of alighting his muscles. The fact that Magus is actually on top of him is yet another deterrent. 

“Sorry,” Alec finally says. 

Magnus’ eyes dart to his face. “They’re beautiful.” 

Alec swallows, his lust returning ten-fold. He reaches up, curling his fingers gently around the back of Magnus’ neck. “Kiss me?” 

In response, Magnus leans down and slides their lips together. This kiss is much slower, sweeter than their earlier ones. Magnus takes his time exploring Alec’s mouth, lavishing his lips with attention. 

When Magnus moves back an unnatural shade of gold has taken over his irises, the shape more oval than circle. Alec feels more slick spill from him as he rolls his hips against Magnus’, desperate for more. He can tell from Magnus’ scent that he feels the same. 

So he doesn’t know why Magnus is suddenly moving away. He sits up, intending to follow him, only pausing when Magnus begins to lavish his chest and stomach with kisses, sucking marks as he goes. Alec groans at the feeling of teeth against his skin, at the knowledge that Magnus is marking him up, staking his claim. 

“Please, alpha,” he begs, needing _more_. 

Magnus hums against his sternum, peering at him under dark lashes, eyes glowing. “Tell me what you need pretty boy.” 

“More,” Alec pleads, tugging at Magnus’ shirt. “Want to see you.” 

Magnus waves a hand and he’s suddenly in the same state of undress as Alec, wearing only his pants. Alec admires the bronze skin on display, wanting to run his fingers over every last inch of it. But that will have to wait for later. 

He throws his weight into flipping them, his wings reaching behind him to keep him balanced as he straddles Magnus’ hips. He crushes their lips together again, taking advantage of Magnus’ surprised gasp to deepen the kiss. Magnus’ hands are running over his abs, so close to where he wants them. 

“Need you inside me,” Alec says against Magnus’ lips. 

Magnus groans, bucking his hips up into Alec’s, the friction doing absolutely wonderful things to Alec’s brain. He finally moves back from kissing Magnus. “Can you- the-" He gestures helplessly. 

Magnus follows him up, one of his hands brushing through Alec’s wing. His fingers in Alec’s feathers make him shudder. “What is it my precious omega?” 

_My._ The word makes Alec whine because he so desperately wants to be Magnus’ and this is going entirely too slow. “Can you do the magic thing-” He gestures to their clothed legs and watches Magnus’ eyes darken almost imperceptibly. “Don’t want to stop touching you.” 

The words must do the trick because they’re both suddenly, strikingly bare. Alec can’t resist thrusting his dick along Magnus’. The sensation makes his whole body tingle, but then Magnus is grabbing his hips, stilling him. At Alec’s questioning look, he explains, “Want to remember this forever. You look breathtaking.” 

Alec growls in response, a small impatient sound. “Later. Please, need you- need you in me.” 

“How can I say no when you beg so pretty?” Magnus takes the chance to brush the back of his knuckles reverently against Alec’s cheek. It’s so much softer than Alec thinks it should be considering they barely know each other, but he leans into the touch, soaking up every moment of it.

Then Magnus is moving back down to grab Alec’s hips again, more firmly, before flipping them again. Alec barely has time to situate his wings so they don’t end up crumpled under him.

Alec feels his fingers brush over his hole, sees the stunned look on Magnus’ face as he murmurs, “You’re so wet.” 

Alec groans, wanting the fingers back, wanting something _better_ , to fill him up fully. He digs his nails into Magnus’ arms where he’s holding them. “Want you so bad, Magnus, Alpha.” 

“Sh, I’ll take care of you,” Magnus promises with a soft kiss as he, finally, finally, lines up his cock to Alec’s hole, nudging at the loose dripping entrance. 

Alec tries to push his hips down, take Magnus further, but the alpha’s hands hold him in place while he sets the pace. Alec throws his head back, nearly in tears over his frustration. He just wants all of Magnus in him. 

Magnus’ thumbs rub circles on his hips as he pushes in until he’s pressed firmly into Alec, their torsos pressed together. Alec grips Magnus’ shoulders as he finally starts fucking into him in earnest. He's holding so tight his nails press into the skin, but Magnus doesn't seem to mind.

“So good,” Magnus breathes, nipping at his jaw. “You feel so good Alec.” 

“Please, please, please,” Alec begs, helpless to do anything but. His wings flutter at his sides, coursing with an almost physical ache to wrap around Magnus. 

The movement doesn’t go unnoticed by Magnus and one of his hands moves from Alec’s hip to his wings, gently pressing the pads of his fingers to the feathers. Normally such a light touch would barely register, but in Alec’s hypersensitive state, it only takes him closer to the edge. 

“Knot me,” he pleads, clenching around Magnus’ dick. “Want to feel all of you.” 

Magnus lets out a feral growl, his hand fisting in the feathers of Alec’s wings. The slight edge of pain makes Alec yell out, more of a sound than any word. His mind feels fuzzy, he doesn’t think, he just _wants_. 

And Magnus delivers, plowing into him, cock pulsing, one hand curled in his feathers, the other holding his hip tight enough to bruise. He sucks marks along Alec’s skin and Alec knows if there was any contact on his dick, he would come right away. 

“Please, alpha,” Alec sounds as wrecked as he feels, voice barely a whisper. 

It makes Magnus groan and tense above him and he feels Magnus’ coming inside him, his knot expanding, threatening to tear Alec apart. The pleasure pain makes his mind go blank as he comes, untouched, all over their stomachs. 

Magnus’ arms are shaking with exertion as he holds himself above Alec, staring down at him. Alec struggles to catch his breath as he trails one of his hands to Magnus’ face, running his finger pads along Magnus’ jaw, mapping his face. 

The movement spurs Magnus into action. He carefully pulls Alec up just long enough to turn them over so Alec is splayed over him, his knot keeping him inside Alec. 

Alec adjusts easily, resting against Magnus’ chest, pulling his wings back behind him and then out of sight. 

“You don’t have to hide them,” Magnus says, his voice soft, making Alec look up at him. 

He’s still hazy from his orgasm. Probably- undoubtedly- the best one he’s ever had. “What?” 

“Your wings,” Magnus trails his fingers down Alec’s back where his wings would be if he chose to show them, to bring them to this plane of existence. And, with Magnus’ gentle reassurance, he does. He lets them hesitantly fold out over the edges of the bed. 

Magnus’ fingers run over a single feather as he murmurs, “Beautiful.” 

Alec nuzzles his head into Magnus’ neck, hiding his smile and blush. “You are.” 

“I know it’s unusual, but... go on a date with me? I want to see you again.” 

Magnus sounds so unsure that it makes Alec’s heart hurt. He presses a kiss, soft and sweet, to Magnus’ shoulder. “Me too. I want to do that.” 

Magnus relaxes under him, hand still combing through Alec’s wing. “I’ve never smelled an omega as good as you.” 

“Me neither,” Alec is half asleep from the comfort of their positions, but he tries to keep up with the conversation. “Never wanted an alpha before you.” 

Magnus shudders under him. “You don’t know what those words do to me.” 

Alec lifts his chin to smile coyly at Magnus. “Don’t I?” 

Magnus groans, his hands tightening on Alec. “You’re going to be the death of me.” 

“It will be a very good death,” Alec assures him, cuddling back down. “Now let me nap so we can do this again.” 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more of this if I can muster the motivation to fulfill some of the prompts left on my other series. Hope y'all enjoyed~


End file.
